Numerous box constructions are known in the art for housing electrical receptacles such as electrical outlets and switches. Many of these boxes are constructed with removable sides so that a plurality of the boxes can be ganged together. Typically, the electrical boxes are coupled together by one or more screws extending through a tab in one box for engaging a screw hole in the adjacent box. This arrangement has the disadvantage in that tabs for receiving the screw usually project outwardly from the side edge of the box. The sidewalls of the box are also secured to the box by the screw and tab arrangement such that the tab protrudes beyond the sidewall of the box. The screw extends through the tab parallel to the sidewall to secure the sidewall to the box. Since the tab extends outwardly from the box and the sidewall, the tab and screw often interfere with the mounting of the box by preventing the box from being mounted flush against a support.
Electrical boxes often have a mounting bracket or other structure for mounting the box on a wall or other support structure. Typically, these mounting brackets are separate elements that are attached to the box by screws or welding. The attachment of the mounting brackets to the box increases the number of parts to be assembled and the final cost of the box. It is important that the-box and the mounting structure be manufactured inexpensively and be easy to install.
Electrical boxes are often formed from sheet metal that is folded and fastened together by welding or screws. The mounting bracket is often welded to one side of the box or attached by screws or other fasteners.
A few examples of the previous electrical boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,768 to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,600 to Senif, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,019 to Cozeck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,658 to Theodorides, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,337 to Medlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,293 to Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,030 to Nattel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,060 to Medlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,391 to Medlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,789 to Medlin, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,128 to Jorgensen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,944 to Rodick.
In addition, the coupling arrangement of conventional gangable boxes usually protrude from the upper and lower faces of the ganged boxes. These protrusions produce an irregular surface that can be difficult to mount flush on a support surface.
It is apparent that there is a continuing need in the art for electrical boxes having substantially flush sidewalls to enable the ganged box to be easily mounted flush against a support surface that are inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install. There is further a need for an electrical box that can be ganged with an adjacent box and have a mounting bracket thereon.